The Beat
by Emiko Sora
Summary: O.K so this is your modern HTTYD and Hiccup is you typical loner and loser at The Performing Arts Dragon High and everyone wonders how he got in and he never told. But he also has a secret... he is the famous and unknown dancer known as 'The Dragon', and no one knows who he is...yet. Summary sucks... please read the summary inside is much better.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I'm working on "This is Me " but I saw a few high school fics and wanted to do one of my own plus I like to give myself challenges. This is a modern version of HTTYD in a town named Berk and Hiccup is your typical loner that his own FATHER doesn't talk to him, but what no one knows is that Hiccup is a DANCER! And not your average dancer… he is known as the 'The Dragon'! Want to know how he got that nickname? Well to bad you have to read XD. Astrid will have more to do with this soon so…ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER! **

**I DON'T OWN 'HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON' CHARACTER AND EVERYTHING ELSE. ONLY MY FUTURE O.C**

**Hiccups P.O.V**

**Hi… I'm** **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, ya what a great name huh? I am 15 years old and this is what I do.**

It was a Saturday evening as usual I tell my father I'm off with my friends. How my father believes that I have friends is beyond me… but I do and his name is Toothless and he's well… a dragon. I know what you are thinking… '_This is the present! How is there still dragons'_? But it's beyond me as well but no one knows about him and I'm glad. But what I do every Saturday night is my freedom. Here in Berk (where I am from) is all about what you do. During the day I am a klutz, a loser… a loner but on Saturday nights I am the '**The Dragon**'. Cool huh? Actually not really… the clubs gave me that name. Why? Well I have a secret side of me… I am a dancer. How I became a dancer is thanks to my mother before she died. She was a dancer while my father was/ and still is a very important business man. He hated how when I was younger I wanted to be dancer, my father believed I should be just like him, but my mother encouraged me to continue my dreams. After my mother died my father thought I would stop thinking about my dreams and start looking at his point of view. But never did, I couldn't give up on my dreams, so I let him believed I did.

I stop where I was and looked up at the sign… '**The Beat**'. It is the most popular dance club in Berk and I love it. The owner Gobber was the only one who knew my identity when I became '**The Dragon**'. I saw that the line to get in the club was starting to get long but thankfully Gobber gave me a spare key to the back way. Sadly to get to the back way I had to pass the line of people and well they hate me. They call me Hiccup the Useless or Hiccup the Pest but I didn't care. As I walked pass them some of the people I knew that went to my school '**The Performing Art** **Dragon High**' gave some dirty looks… then I pass them. It was Ruffnut, Tuffnut (The Twins), Fishlegs, Snoutlout and his girlfriend… Astrid. Man was I in love with her but she was dating Snoutlout my cousin… but he didn't deserve her. Like a bunch of other guys they wanted to go out with her for her looks. I tried to walk past them but…

"OH MY GOD you're not really going to wait in line to get in this club are you Useless?" shouted Tuffnut.

'_Shit_…' I thought.

"I hope not but we shouldn't worry he's such a loser they won't even let him through the door" said his sister.

I tried to continue on walking but my cousin grabbed the back of my shirt and holds me.

"What's the hurry cousin… we just wanted to say 'hi' and 'goodbye'." He said as he threw me on the ground. Luckily my backpack that had my stuff broke my fall. In an instant they all started laughing at me. I got up and wipe off the dirt on me.

'Man I hate them' I thought.

While they were busy laughing at me I got up and walked past them. Well as you saw that's my life on the outside. I hurried up to the back to avoid more conflict. I got to the back and made sure that no one was looking and went in. I headed straight to the office.

"Well, well, well looked who made it. I thought your father didn't want you out again." Said Gobber.

'_Man Gobber is way better than my father_.' I thought.

"You really think my father can keep me locked up?" I asked while changing into my gear.

"No… but how should I know what your father is capable of." He stated.

"True… but I doubt he's gonna find out." I said with a smirk.

"Well just be careful with your father Hiccup." Gobber said.

I rolled my eyes.

'_Ok I'm done' _I thought.

"Ok I'm done." I turned "How do I look?" I asked.

I was wearing what I normally wear to cover my identity. I wore a black cap with white words that said 'Berk' in graffiti on the side, a black hoodie that I put over my head so it can help cover my face more in the shadows with a design of a 'Night Fury'/Toothless on my back with a pouncing stance, white skinny jeans and my lucky Nicky dance shoes. **(They are the same ones from Step Up 3 that Muse wanted and got in the end of the movie)**

"You look great and the same as always" said Gobber.

I smiled

"Thanks Gobber" I said "Oh what time do I start my 'entrance'?" asking like I didn't knew.

"You know as well as I do you start at 10pm and remember don't show off too much" he said.

"Oh please it's like you don't know me" I said in a smirk like manner while leaving out the door.

**Outside 'The Beat'**

**Normal P.O.V**

"OH MY GOD WE GOT TO HURRY IF WE WANT TO SEE '**THE DRAGON**'!" yelled Ruffnut.

"Don't worry you guys were almost there and we still have 10 minutes before he starts" stated Fishlegs

"Well I don't care" Snoutlout stated "I wanna see if this guys dancing is better than mines"

"Snoutlout you've seen the videos… this guy is a dancing god" Ruffnut stated.

"Whatever…" he said.

**Inside 'The Beat'**

**Astrids P.O.V**

"Yes we made it just in time" yelled Ruffnut.

"I know I thought we would never make it" I said.

It was one minute till 10pm and we were in the front row getting our cameras ready to record his amazing moves.

To tell you the truth I am a huge fan of '**The Dragon**'. I've seen how he dances on the internet but this is our first time coming to see him live.

Then we heard the beat of a song we knew that I loved so much. 'On the Floor' by Jennifer Lopez Featuring Pitbull. The beat played as the host came out on stage. It was the club owner Gobber.

"ALRIGHTTT! WHO'S READY TO SEE '**THE DRAGON'**?!" he yelled through the mic.

Me, Ruff, and everyone else yelled.

"DRAGON, DRAGON, DRAGON"

"ALRIGHT LET'S GET STARTED!" He yelled getting off stage.

**Ok first Chapter of The Beat. Hope you enjoyed and loved. IDK what gave me this idea to write this story but I don't care! I'm enjoying it. Oh and I'm gonna need more song ideas like which ones should I use. This is probably gonna be updated at the same time as 'This Is Me'. Hope you enjoyed this. Please, Please, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. UNTIL THEN MY FELLOW READERS**


	2. Chapter 2

**O.K thank you all who reviewed, followed and favorite this story. And to answer a few questions to some reviews**

**To…**

**Reba G- Hiccup will be having more than one talent within this story but will not revealed until later on in the story.**

**Werewolves1999- Hiccup will know how to dance ALL kinds of dancing. EVEN SALSA!**

**mk94- WECOME TO FANFICTION AND THANKS FOR ME BEING YOUR FIRST REVIEW**

**And to everyone else who reviewed so wonderfully… THANK YOU SO MUCH XD!**

**This chapter will be Hiccup in the club with the gang and then to school.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAMER! I DON OWN 'HOW TRAIN YOUR DRAON' CHARACTER. ONLY FUTURE O.C**

**Chapter 2**

**Hiccups P.O.V**

I was backstage waiting for Gobber to announce '**The Dragon**'. I love the feeling I get before I go on stage. I can't describe this feeling because it's so awesome. Sadly I can't be like this in school or in the real public and I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHY?! It's weird but I didn't care. Then I heard Gobber say…

"ALRIGHTTT! Who's ready to see **'The Dragon'**?!" he yelled through the mic.

I hear all those people screaming my 'name' but it felt weird. Well this is what happens when you don't want anyone knowing your secret. It's hard to keep it a secret when I'm in school. You just want to yell at them and say…

"_Bitches you can't say anything cause I'm better than all of your asses because I'm __**'The Dragon'**__"_

But somehow I manage to keep my cool. I see Gobber coming backstage.

"Knock them dead." He said patting my shoulder. All I did was nod and began to walk onstage.

**Astrids P.O.V**

We were all staring onstage waiting for 'him' to come on while the lights were diming for the performance. There he was in the middle on the floor standing in a Michael Jackson pose. The first lyric played and suddenly the lights went off. I looked at Ruff and she looked at me because we didn't know what was going on. Then we saw it… HIS CLOTHES WERE GLOWING IN THE DARK!

'_Awesome_' I thought. Man this guy got creativity and moves. The way he moved was amazing. All his flips he did to the glidness and flow less was amazing.

"Wow…" we all said in union.

That was all we could say but it didn't matter 'cause before we know it the music stop as he did his last back flip landing gracefully.

We all were cheering and shouting his name. I could tell why he was known as **'The Dragon'. **The way he moves with such grace and fierce would remind you of a dragon. Sadly the performance ended earlier than expected but it didn't matter 'cause we got next week to wait for. Even though we could've stay to dance the night away we couldn't because all our parents wanted us home early because we're not 16 yet. As soon as we got outside…

"Oh My God… did you see that?" Ruff yelled.

I looked at her as if I wasn't even there.

"Hmph… he wasn't that great" said my boyfriend Snoutlout. I could tell he was jealous. I smiled at the thought of my boyfriend being jealous. But whoever this **'Dragon'** was is the best dancer I've ever seen.

**Hiccups P.O.V**

As soon as I got off stage I took a deep breath and headed towards the office. And inside I see Gobber. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"THAT WAS AMAZING" His voice booming with joy patting me on the back.

"Thanks" I said smiling from ear to ear. I was glad that it was over. Being on stage is one of my biggest fears but I'm finally getting over it now. I started changing back into my normal clothes and asked Gobber if he could take me home, he accepted.

"So Hiccup how's everything going in school?" he asked.

"The usual you know, everybody not knowing who I am and being the loser in the school." I said.

"I really don't get you Hiccup" he stated "I mean you're the best dancer I've ever seen in my life and you don't let your school know"

"I have my reasons because I rather be ignored than swarm by fans and annoying paparazzi for being one of the best dancers in Berk" I stated.

"You're one of kind Hiccup" he said.

"I know…" I said as went back to looking out the window.

I have finally arrived home and got to my doorstep yelling goodbye to Gobber saying that I'll see him Monday.

**Time Skip**

**Monday Morning**

**Normal P.O.V**

It was Monday morning as Hiccups alarm rang, as he reached to shut it off. He groaned as he woke. He started to stare at the ceiling.

'_Damn it's Monday_' he thought.

He dragged himself out of bed and went to shower and get changed. He put on his favorite black shirt that said '_**Dancing Is My Life**_', a pair of white skinnies and his black and white Nickys. He went downstairs to eat breakfast. His father came downstairs with one of his best suits. He could tell he was off to another important meeting.

"Got another meeting?" he asked his father

"Ya I'm meeting with the board of directors of my job" he stated.

They sat in silence as they finished their breakfast. Hiccup got up and grabs his hoodie and yelled out the door…

"Bye dad I'm off and good luck with the meeting!"

**Hiccups P.O.V**

"Bye dad I'm off and good luck with the meeting!" I yelled out the door. Me and my father don't have quite a good relationships as others around me but to him he could care less.

I started my way to school **The Performing Arts Dragon High. **I love that school but it's hard to get in you have to audition within these categories.

**Acting, dancing, singing, art and web media design. **I audition for all of them and you can tell the school accepted me on the spot but I've asked them if anyone ask how I got in is by luck. They all respected my decision but never asked me why I asked that request. I'm glad they didn't.

My school was not far from where I lived so I walked there and I enjoyed it. Within fifteen minutes I have arrived and went to my locker to get my supplies. My classes were Dancing for the Advance, Art lll, Drama IV and Multi Media Web Design. But a lot of times I stay after school to practice for Saturday's and to have some free time but most of the time I go to see Toothless. You know to tell him about my day and my problems in home and in school. He was my true friend even though he is a dragon. I made my way to my first class and went to a mirrored corner. In this class was the gang of my torment.

Snoutlout my cousin made it in because of his dancing to Hip Hop. Then there was Ruffnut who got in because she was a professional Ballerina though she doesn't have a character of one though. Her brother Tuffnut got in because of his tap dancing. Fishlegs wasn't in this class because he wasn't a dancer only a web designer. Then there was Astrid who made it in because she could almost dance as well as me but she likes to brag about it though. As they came in they saw me and Snout and Tuff were coming my way until the teachers came in, Mr. and Mrs. Swann.

"Good morning class" said Mrs. Swann. "Today we are gonna start a new project and you will have to work in pairs" Everyone cheered. "But…" Mr. Swann cut in "We are going to choose your partners" Everyone groaned and I can see the terror in some people's eyes basically saying '_Please don't pair me with Hiccup_'. But I didn't care because whoever I'm working with I'll try my best to get them to at least not hit me until the project was over.

"Ok here's the list." said Mrs. Swann "Hiccup and Astrid" she said.

I heard everyone gasp and I could feel the death glares coming on me.

'_SHIT…'_

**Ok here is chapter two and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You know the drill Read and Review. UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW READERS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Fanfiction! Here is another chapter of 'The Beat'. Ok I know what you are thinking yes I am updating super-fast. Also I said that the next chapter of 'This is Me' was supposed to come out after chapter 2 of this one but its not easy writing that story due to how I want to do it. But I shall not give up on that chapter and that shall be updated on Thursday-Saturday. Any way thank you to all who reviewed and again if you believe I am updating too fast please tell me. Ok now to answer some reviews and concerns.**

**Kevin- ok not to be rude but it does say that his first class is Dancing for the Advance**

**Guest (1)- DID YOU HACK ME?! JK But I have a very similar idea to what you reviewed, but you will know soon.**

**AceLegend- yes I know I'm not very descriptive in the story but I am trying since it has been a while since I have wrote, so I am rusty.**

**Guest (2)- Yes I have noticed that I have a few grammar and English errors but they shall be fixed soon.**

**And to everyone else who reviewed…THANK YOU! :D**

**Declaimer- I do not own HTTYD or characters. Only future O.C**

**Chapter 3**

**Hiccups P.O.V**

'_SHIT_' I thought.

I swear I could feel the death glares and the sound of cracking knuckles.

I swallowed… hard.

"Astrid and Hiccup, your topic and routine shall be based on heartbreaks and romance." Mr. Swann said.

'_Well I'm dead…_'

**Astrids P.O.V**

'_WHAT!_' I yelled in my head. _'ME WORKING WITH USELESS!'_

"Mrs. Swann you got to be kidding me right?" I asked. She looked at me like as if I said something insulting. "I cannot work with him! He can't even dance! It's a miracle he's even in this school!" I yelled turning while pointing at him. I saw his face and all he did was roll his eyes got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Now Astrid that was no way to talk to Hiccup. You're lucky we picked you to work with him." She said giving me a face that yelled trouble all over it. "You can't say that to anyone unless you see for yourself he is as bad as you believe."

I just looked at her with anger within me but she was right. But I really didn't want to work with him but I guess I could go and apologize to him… eventually.

**Hiccups P.O.V**

'_HOW CAN SHE SAY THAT?_' I thought while walking down the hall. '_WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?_'

Normally I wouldn't care what someone tells me, but that was an insult to my pride that I have. I continued walking down the hall and entered the chorus room. For some reason I liked to go in there when I'm stressed out. I took out my laptop and started playing my favorite song. Numb by Linkin Park since I had the instrumental I started singing the lyrics.

**Astrids P.O.V**

I went out looking for Hiccup since Mrs. Swann made me go find him so she could talk to us after school. I was passing the chorus room when I heard someone sing.

"_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**_

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)"**_

I knew that song from anywhere, but what I didn't know was the voice singing. I headed towards the door and opened it slowly.

"_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired, so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you"**_

As I opened the door and saw that it was… HICCUP!

'_I didn't know he could sing… '_

"_**Can't you see that you're smothering me,**_

_**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?**_

_**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you.**_

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**_

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take."**_

I continue to hear him sing as I snuck in the room. I hid behind one of the curtains by the window.

"_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**_

_**Become so tired, so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

_**And I know**_

_**I may end up failing too.**_

_**But I know**_

_**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you."**_

At first I didn't understand why he was singing that song. Then it hit me… he was singing his feelings.

"_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,**_

_**Become so tired, so much more aware.**_

_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**_

_**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**_

_**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)"**_

I just stood there not knowing if I should approach him. He looked annoyed and mad. I bet it was because of what I said.

**Hiccups P.O.V**

I stopped singing as the song ended. I looked at my laptop searching for another song to sing. I stopped as I heard someone's footsteps; I turned and see that's it… ASTRID!

'_Shit' _I thought in terror '_please tell me she didn't hear me_'

She looked at me and opened her mouth…

"I didn't know you could sing." She stated surprisingly.

"Um… ya" I said. I could feel my cheeks heating up a bit.

"How long have you been singing?" she asked

"For a while now… um not to long actually" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Well um… Mrs. Swann says she wants to talk to us afterschool."

"Oh… ok. I'll see you there"

"Well bye… oh and don't keep me waiting. I got a life."

"Ok well bye Astrid, I guess I'll see you afterschool."

She turned and left the room.

'_Well this was awkward.'_

**AND END XD. I know I did this one a bit shorter-ish but I have my reason and you shall see soon. As usual keep on pouring those review and ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D! Remember 'This is Me' shall be updated soon! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW READERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 of this story and again thanks to all who reviewed and followed my story. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Keep them coming please! That is what inspires me to update so fast. And here is chapter 3… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HTTYD or characters… only O.C.**

**Hiccups P.O.V**

'_Shit this is sucks.' _I thought while waiting for fourth period to end. I knew I was dead. Snoutlout and every other guy in my first period wants to kill me, but I really didn't care. Yet at the same time I did not feel like getting my ass kicked by my cousin because I am dancing with his girlfriend. Man did I hate that Astrid was going out him; he didn't deserve her. Snotty was such a flirt I think he could win a gold medal for that.

The bell ringed and that was the end of the school day. I was the last to leave, not really in a hurry to get to Mrs. Swann classroom.

I hear my phone ring and I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hiccup it's me Gobber."_

"Oh… hey how's it going?"

"_I need you at the club here NOW!_"

"Wait? What?" I sounded shock.

"_You heard me I need you at the club right now… if you want I'll pick you up at the back of your school?_"

"I'm not sure. I had to stay after for something important and well I can't just bail out."

"_Hiccup this is important… you can't miss this opportunity._"

"Can you please tell me why?" I asked

"_Nope it's a surprise so I you need here A.S.A.P!"_

"Ok… I'll see what I can do." I hung up.

'_GOD!' _I thought confused. '_Why won't he tell me anything?_'

I entered the classroom and I see Mrs. Swann is there.

"Mrs. Swann?"

"Yes… what is it Hiccup?"

"I need to go home earlier than I thought."

"Are you sure Hiccup?"

"Yes… please tell Astrid that I am sorry, but I really have to go." After that I left out of the room. Once exiting the school, I bolted to '**The Beat**'.

**Astrids P.O.V**

"I can't believe you have to work with my cousin!" exclaimed my boyfriend.

He was walking with me to classroom with our hands entwined. (**A/N writing this part made me gag!**)

"Please, I don't think he's gonna try anything stupid."

"SO!?" he shouted.

"It's like you don't trust me to be alone with him."

"It's not that… it's just that it will ruin your image." He pointed out

'_True…_' I thought

"Will you just calm down for once… I got it this handled." I said

We got to the classroom and Hiccup wasn't there.

'_Weird… where is he?_' I thought as I started to look around. I see Mrs. Swann…

"Um… Mrs. Swann… where's Hiccup?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Astrid. He had to go home early due to something important." She said

"Are you serious? He made me waste my time coming back here! HE'S DEAD!" I practically shouted.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hiccup was running as fast as he could to meet Gobber.

'_I wonder what got Gobber so excited!' _he thought as he ran_._

He finally made it to the club taking the back way. He stormed right into Gobbers office. Gobber was on his laptop, looking quite excited.

"Hiccup! You made it! Great!" he exclaimed.

"Gobber what we're talking about on the phone that was so important?" He asked sounding eager.

"It's better if you see for yourself…" he said motioning Hiccup to sit next to him. He entered his email and played a video.

"_**Hello**__ '__**Dragon**__'…" _a female voice said. It was a business woman I believed. She was dressed in a professional get-up and looked middle aged. "_**I am a talent scout from New York**_"

Hiccup eyes widen in surprise.

'_A talent scout!' _he thought.

"_**If you are listening to this, listen carefully. I have seen you many times online and have visited Berk several just to see if the rumors are true of your unique style of dance and I was not disappointed**__. __**I am willing to give a full scholarship to come to 'The Arts Department of Dance of New York' **_"

'_WHAT!' _he screamed in his head.

"_**You have until the end of your school year to respond**__" _The video faded and ended.

Hiccup Iooked at Gobber and back at the screen.

"Wow…" he whispered in union.

**The Forest**

**Hiccups P.O.V**

'_I can't believe it! I have been offer the greatest opportunity in my life but if I go I'm going to leave Toothless.' _I thought.

"What am I going to do?" I thought aloud.

I kept on walking waiting till I reached the cove. I love this place because this is where I meet Toothless my dragon when my mother died. It was weird and terrifying when I first met him. It was about two years ago when I was thirteen. I could remember that day as if it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_I was crying hard and running hard._

'_How can he say that?!' I thought with tears stinging my eyes._

_It was after the funeral when my father came up to me and put a hand on me. What he said shocked me to the core._

'_Son I know this must be hard for you, but you can no longer do your foolish dancing.' He said._

'_What?!' I shouted._

'_Hiccup I want you to stop being all of… this.' he stated, gesturing his hand towards me._

'_You just gestured all of me!' I shouted._

'_Yes, stop being all of you and start acting how you should.'_

_After those hurtful words I just ran out of the house. He knew what he said was painful but I could tell he was trying to use the moment to change me, but never! I was never going to change for him!_

_I was still running when I tripped on a large branch that I didn't see. I just laid there, letting my tears run freely from my eyes. After a few moments I got up and continued to walk down the forest. I was looking around my surroundings and noticed a lot of the trees were damaged. _

'_Weird' I thought as I followed the destruction. As I continued I see … A DRAGON! _

"_THIS IS A DRAGON!" I shouted. I bent down next to it and the poor thing was stuck in a poacher trap. I took a quick look at him to see if it was alive and it was. The poor thing soon opened its eyes and looked at me. His eyes screamed terror and confusion… just like me. We locked our eyes for a while, when I remembered that I had a knife on me. I took it out and it growled at me._

"_Shh…" I cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you…"_

_It continued to stare at me as I got closer with my knife in my hand. When I got close enough I began to cut the thick ropes. As I cut the last rope, it pounced on me. We locked eyes once more and everything was still. I could feel my heart in throat and my body paralyzed. It shifted up and looked as if it was going to shoot fire in my face, but I was wrong. It screeched in my face and flew off. I started to breathe heavily as it went away. When I got up to walk away, I found myself on the floor again._

'_Did that really happen?' I thought._

**End of Flashback**

I never told my father about the incident and I'm glad I didn't. If I did I probably would have lost my future best friend.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shouted. I looked around to see if he heard me. I stop when I saw him by the edge of the pond heading towards me in a hyper active way. "He there buddy. How's it going." I said as I scratched him in his soft spot. He purred and wagged his tail, which was missing half of its tail fin due to the poacher trap. But I made him an artificial tail that we use when we want to fly. We normally used it when it is dark because he is a Night Fury. Night Furies are pure black that look like cats with bright green eyes that can pierce you right to your core.

"Hey bud you want to go flying?" I asked. Within seconds he looked at me and went to where I store his 'tail'. I laughed at his puppy like style and went after him.

**AND DONE! GOD! THIS IS ONE OF LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR! THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDER FUL REVIEWER AND DAMN 43 REVIEWS FOR 3 CHAPTERS!? DAMN! BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING ME TO WHAT YOU THINK DAMN! Any way thank you so much and please continue those reviews. And I know if you are wondering where the next chapter of 'This is Me' hahaha… (awkward moment) any way for that story I actually have three chapter ready but I can't update them all due to my mom. She doesn't get my creativity really… actually she does but not as much as I wish she would. Any way I shall update that story at least by tomorrow if my mom allows me! Lol so ya keep up those reviews! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW READERS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter of The Beat. Oh and to all my readers… I AM SO SORRY! YES I know I am not updating as I use to for both stories, but school and my mother have been making it hard for me to write and update. So please pardon for me being gone for so long and I shall try my best on updating as I use to before my mother and school. OK so in this chapter you shall learn a lot about Hiccup and Astrid life with some other junk and what not.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer I don't own HTTYD or it characters**

**Astrids P.O.V**

It was 7:30 pm now in Berk. I was fairly dark and I was walking home from Ruffnuts house. Her and her brother got into a fight… again and their mother told me to just go home since they can argue for hours. It's amazing how two people can argue over the smallest thing. It's hard to understand why they are like that, but you can tell they love each other even though neither of them would admit it. For some reason I didn't feel right. Like something was following me, but I shook it off. As I continued on I heard a strong humming.

'_What was that?_' I thought.

I looked around my surroundings and… nothing. That was until I looked up in the sky. There was nothing, but the starry night of Berk. Then I noticed something… I could only make out an outline. It was sorta an oval shape and I could tell it was pure black, but what was it? I continue to follow it until it reached the full moon upon the sky. The figure was now visible… it was a DRAGON! The moon light shined upon the body. But the weirdest I've seen was a figure like someone was riding it. I couldn't see the persons face, but the figure appeared male. But as fast as I saw it… it was gone. I continued to look at the sky; scared and nervous I ran the rest of the way home. I got home and hurried to try to open the door. As soon as I opened it and put my body against the door huffing and sliding down on the floor.

"Astrid… are you alright?" my mother asks as she came to the front door.

"Umm… ya sorry I just decided to run home." I said trying to sound convincing. Apparently my mom bought it.

"Well… ok but strain yourself dear. You gotta prepare yourself for your auditions at the end of the year remember." She said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Your right" I said as I got up. "I know I'll do fine." Going up the stairs into my room.

'_Did I really see that?_' I asked myself. I continued to think about it all night… even when I went to sleep. I closed my eyes and went to sleep still thinking about the dragon.

**Hiccups P.O.V**

Toothless and I were done with our flight, but something didn't feel right. I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to shrug it off. I took of the saddle and the tail off of Toothless.

"Alright buddy… it's time for me to go." I said as I gave him one last hug. I hate leaving him… scared that something was going to happen to him. He nudges me when I let him go. I knew he hated when I left as well, but I couldn't take him with me. "Don't worry buddy I'll be back tomorrow as always." I said as I reassured him. I gave him one last hug and went home. I continued walking on home and that weird felling came back… I don't know why? But again I shrugged it off. After a good 30 minute walk or so, I got home. I went my door and opened it. As I got in I noticed that my father was watching TV… sleeping. I didn't blame him for sleeping wherever he felt like it. Since mom died my father has been extra busy, so we have little time to 'bond'. I walked pass him quietly and went into my room. I liked my room, plus it was HUGE! My room was beige with a flat screen in the other side of my bed by the right corner window. I had a couch on the left bottom corner of my room. I also had multiple instruments that I knew to play. I played the electric and acoustic guitar, bass, violin and the piano, but the piano was in the grand room. I remember how my father bought the piano to decorate the house, but my curiosity leads me to mess with it. Later on I bought how to guides and self taught myself. My mother loved the piano and to help ease the pain of her being gone, I play. Each note I play brings me memories of us before she passed on. I still can't believe my mother died in a car accident. All I know was that my mother was at a stop light and a drunk driver hit her. She died in the hospital. I got to see her minutes before she died. But her last word to me was _'I love you and I'll always be by your side as long as you continue your dreams.' _I continue having dreams of her and those last words. The man was charged with drunk driving and manslaughter. But it's not enough to ease our pain. I was 13 when she died. I went to bed and lay down, I look at my clock and it says 8:30 pm.

'_Odd…_' I thought '_I could have sworn it was later._'

I got up from my bed and grabbed my acoustic guitar and sat back down on my bed. I began to remember a song my mother use to sing to me before she died. I began to strum the first note…

_When I see your smile  
tears roll down my face.  
I can't replace._

And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's ok...  
It's ok...  
It's ok...

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Cause you're my  
you're my, my,  
my true love,  
my whole heart,  
please don't throw that away.

Cause I'm here, for you  
please don't walk away and  
please tell me you'll stay, stay...

Use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
and I know I'll be okay  
though my skies are turning gray.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven…

I felt tears well up in my eyes… my mother anniversary is a week from now and its painful to even think of it now. I got back up and put my guitar back. I look back at the clock… it was 9 o'clock now. I decided to go to bed. I knew it was early, but I didn't care. I just returned to my bed and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

**Astrids P.O.V**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

My alarm sounded early in the morning. I looked at my clock and it was 7 o'clock am. I was still tired… I still couldn't believe my eyes. I still wasn't sure if what I saw was true. I mainly stayed up all night thinking about that dragon. I wish I knew what I saw. I wonder if I was tired from being over at Ruffnuts and that it was dark thinking that my mind decided to play tricks on me. I decided to finally get up and went to my bathroom. I took a shower, washed my face and braided my hair. I went back into my bedroom and got to ready. I put on my red V-neck shirt and my light gray skinny jeans. I heard my phone beeped and I went to see who texted me. I looked at the name… Snoutlout. I opened the text

_'Hey babe meet me in the front in the school.' _

As I read the text I didn't really get why he texted me that way. I missed how when we got together a year ago he was always so nice to me. He use to meet me at my house so we could walk to school together and the first month he would always nice to me with nice presents. But now we don't do that anymore, we just hold hands and kiss. I didn't feel that feeling we used to have. Yet I'm still going out with him.

'_Ok…_' I texted back. I went downstairs and saw my mom.

"Good morning mom." I said with a smile.

"Good morning Astrid." My mother said, smiling back.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned around. I saw my little brother coming down. It was Christopher or Chris for short. He was 13 years old and had short messy bright blonde hair. For his age he was pretty tall, he reached the tip of my nose. He was wearing a white shirt and dark gray pants. He was my younger, shorter, boy version of me. I loved him to death, we were always there for each other and I doubt that will ever change.

"Mornin' Chris." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me. He came up to me and hugged me.

"Morning, ugly." He said as he sticked his tongue out at me. I smiled at his laughed at his comment.

"You're so dumb Chris." I said as I put him in a head lock and began it scruff his head.

"STOP! STOP! THAT HURTS ASTRID!" He said as he tried to escape.

"Ok! Ok!" My mother shouted. "It's breakfast time and y'all need to hurry up and get to school." She motioned us to sit and eat. After a while, we finished eating and headed out. We walked in silence and in the corner of my eye I saw Hiccup walking on the other side.

"Hey Astrid look it's Hiccup." He said as he motioned his head towards there. I looked over there and saw him with his light-ish brown shaggy hair. "What happened between you two." He asked. I looked at him and began to be lost in thought. To tell you the truth I really didn't know what happen between us. We use to be the best of friends. His mom and my mom were best friends and that's how we met. I remember how we would do everything together, but now we barely even look or talk to each other. I ignore the question the question and continued to walk on without speaking. I left my brother at his school and continued on. I notice Hiccup was a few feet ahead of me. I decided to go up and talk to him and to apologize for how I behaved yesterday.

**AND DONE! Man this is so not as long as I thought but me decided to leave y'all with a cliffhanger for the conversation. And yes I bet you learned a lot-ish about Hiccup and Astrid history. Anyway as you know what to do… READ AND REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW READER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes! My mom gave me a free pass for the Thanksgiving break! Now I can write freely! Ok so here is an awesome, dramatic and a bit OOC chapter. I wanted to add drama in this chapter and here it is. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

**Normal P.O.V**

Astrid picked up her pace to catch up with Hiccup, when she manages to reach him she spoke…

"Um… Hey… Hiccup." She said. '_Wait_' she thought '_why do I sound nervous?' _

She pushed her thoughts aside when Hiccup turned with a rather surprised expression on his face.

"Um… Hello… Astrid." He said with a shy expression on his face and a hint of blush, but was faint.

"Look Hiccup I wanted to say that I am sorry for what I said yesterday in class." She said as she scratched her neck. Hiccup looked at her like she said something stupid… then his faced calmed.

"No, no it's fine. I don't blame you for that… I mean who wants to hang with me." He said as he gestured his hand to himself.

"Oh ya by the way I wanted to ask you something?"

"What?" he asked.

"Where were you yesterday and when did you learn to sing so well?"

Hiccup looked at her with a face of curiosity but still answered her question.

"Well to answer your first question, my father called me for an important family meeting with one of my aunts and the second… I've been singing for 3 years…" he said, but then his eyes drooped and darted away to not look at Astrid. She knew what that meant… he was remembering his mother. She knew it was hard for him still and she felt bad because she and Hiccup were friends since they were young. And when he needed her the most in that hard time, she left him. To this day she still felt bad for it, but can never make it up to him. The silence continued, so she broke it.

"Well I have to admit you know how to sing." She said crossing her arms.

"Thanks…" he said scratching his neck while a slight blush appearing on his face.

"Look, Hiccup are you staying afterschool today or not?" Astrid said harshly.

"Ya I'm staying. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging this time." He said with a half-smile.

Astrid looked at him with a rather surprise look on her face, but shook it off. They continued to walk in silence. Soon the school came to view and they parted. Hiccup went off somewhere else while she went to her group. She saw the twins fighting… again, Fishlegs reading some geeky techo book and Snoutlout…'Sight-seeing.'

**Astrid P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes. _'Typical Snoutty' _I thought. I continued to walk at greeted people on the way.

"Hey Ruffnut!" I shouted to get her attention.

"Astrid!" she shouted back me with a smile. I love having Ruffnut as a friend. She and her brother can keep anyone lives entertained.

She gestured her hand for me to sit next to her by the bench. She was wearing an orange shirt with white shorts and orange vans. She also had her hair in a down side pony tail; it suited her since she always had her hair in a three single braids.

"So how's it going Ruff?" I asked as I messed with a stray hair. "Not a much. Just bored…"she said. "Any way why were you walking with Hiccup?" asking with curiosity. "The truth is I had to make sure his ass was staying afterschool and to make sure he doesn't bail on me like yesterday." I said. "Oh wow, I feel bad for you." She said. "But who knows… I mean no one really seen him dance, except during class warm ups." I looked at her, but she was right. No one has ever truly seen him dance since the beginning of the school year. "Anyway" as she continued. "You ready for the talent scout that's coming in a month." "Of course. My dreams are so close I can feel it." I said with determination.

"Astrid babe!" I hear knowing who it was. I rolled my eyes since he just noticed me. The truth is I was at end with this boy being a complete idiot. Sometimes he has a brain of a 5 year old. He came up next to me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes again. "When did you get here?" he asked. "Let me see" I said in sarcasm. "When you were sight-seeing that new girl Heather." With my arms crossed and with an annoyed look on my face. He looked at me as if I insulted him. "Why I never…" he said while putting his hand on his chest. I was really getting sick of that innocence act and I knew that this was it. "Oh cut the crap!" I shouted at him. He and everybody else stared at me shock. I took a deep breath "We're through…" I said as I got up, but was stopped when he grabbed my arm. "Hold up!" he said "You can't break up me. Only I can do that!" he shouted. I could tell he was doing this on purpose. He was trying to save his image while trying to ruin mines. I tried to let go of his grip, but he wouldn't budge. "Let go of me…" I said as I glared dangerous daggers at him, but he didn't care. I tried to get loose of his grip, but I couldn't. _'Damn his strength' _I thought cursing myself. Soon I didn't feel the tightness of his hand on my arm anymore. I rubbed my arm and noticed who removed him from me. It was Hiccup!

**Hiccup P.O.V**

I with a number of other people joined as we sat the drama unfold in front of us. Astrid Hofferson was breaking up with my cousin Snoutlout Jefferson! The truth was I was happy that she was. My cousin never treated Astrid right like I could. He was always flirting and checking girls out, even in front of Astrid. But when we Snoutlout grabbed Astrid by the arm we knew this was not going to be good. When I saw her struggle I knew I had to do something. In a flash I came in front of my cousin and removed his grasp on Astrid. I saw the look on everyone's face. Shock. That was the simplest way I could put it. No one ever saw me go against my cousin, but I had to. After he blinked a few times he came out of reality. "What are you doing Useless!?" he shouted. I raised my eyebrow "Didn't anyone ever tell you not be an ass to women" I said simply. That got him mad… "Stay out of this Useless!" "No…" I said. Everyone continued to look at me as if I had a third head. I was still holding on to his wrist while he stared at me with daggers. Out of the corner of my eye I see him raised his fist and bringing it down to punch me, but I caught the fist with my right hand. Now everyone was shocked, looking at me and Snoutlout on what was going to happen next, but I knew. He removed me from my grasp and tried to punch me again… I ducked. Having him always picked on you and him torturing me I knew his fighting ways. He fought down right sloppy. He through several more punches at and I dodged all of them. _'I'll have to thank Gobber for this later.'_ I thought. I was glad he taught me fight. After several more dodges I caught his arm once more and threw a punch right at his jaw. I had to admit he had a pretty hard face and man did he made my hand hurt. He fell straight to the ground. He was holding his face in pain. "OW! GOD DAMN IT! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS USELESS" he shouted. He went back to holding his face in pain. Tuffnut and Fishlegs went to his side while everyone else just stared at me in wide eyes. I could see that there was a larger crowd now than there was moments ago. But I didn't care and before anything else can happen the bell rung. I grabbed my stuff and went in the school building.

**Half-way Into the School Day**

**Normal P.O.V**

It was half way into the school day that _'Hiccup the Useless_' beat the hell out Snoutlout with one punch has spread around the school like wild fire. He felt awkward with this new attention he was having, but he didn't care. He was use to this attention with his other half on Saturday nights, but felt odd in school. Where everyone knows everyone. In first period Snoutlout came in towards the end of class with a large purple swollen check. When he walked passed Hiccup and Astrid he gave them both a dirty and a somewhat threating look. Yet they didn't care or were not fazed by it. Hiccup knew this wasn't over and knew his cousin is going to do everything in his power to get him back. Yet he was not afraid of Snoutlout or his threats. He knew that the rest of his freshman year is going to be rough. Yet he loved a challenge of hardship. He smiled at the thought of his new high school life.

**Afterschool in Mrs. Swann Dance Room**

Both Hiccup and Astrid were doing their stretches while Mrs. Swann was out at her car getting some materials. It was quiet for a while and Astrid felt uncomfortable. So she broke the silence…

"Thank you…" She said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" he asked snapping out of his daze.

"I said thank you." She said once more, only a bit louder. She felt odd saying this to him, but she did have a new respect for him since he put Snoutlout in his place.

"Oh" he said with a slight blush. "You're welcome…"

From there everything went back to the awkward silence. When Mrs. Swann returned she ratted put Astrid from her behavior from yesterday and began to tell them what they shall be dancing and when the assignment was due. Sadly it was due in a month. She taught both Hiccup and Astrid to get along in the dance room, surprisingly they both had fun. Soon two hours passed in a snap and the lessons were over. They had to come back on Thursday to continue the lessons. Both Hiccup and Astrid went out and parted ways until Astrid stopped him.

"Hiccup seriously thank you for you've done for me this morning and I'm sorry for all those times I've been a bitch to you." She said. Hiccup looked at her a smiled. "Apology accepted." he said. She outstretched her arm and Hiccup took it and shook it for truth. No longer enemies, but friends. _'Friends'_ she thought. Once again she and Hiccup can be friends once more. She hugged him and he hugged her back. For once he felt accepted by an old friend once more. The parted and walk their separate ways. Astrid walking home while Hiccup went to the forest for Toothless.

**And done… sadly. Anyway I'm glad I was able to write this chapter. And now off to write the next chapter of 'This is Me'! Wish me luck and HAPPY THANKSGIVING/TURKEY DAY! You know the drill, Read and Review! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW READERS AND FOLLOWERS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter of The Beat!**

**Enjoy!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Hiccup was walking home and it was beginning to get cold and grew annoyed. He loved Berk, but hated the weather changing drastically. Luckily he was really close to his house; he had to get his jacket and leash. An interesting thing happen that Hiccup learned about Night Furies that he wanted to test. When he arrived home he noticed a note in the kitchen as he went for a snack. It was from his father…

**Hiccup, **

**I have to go on a business trip again and I won't be home until Sunday morning. Be good and I'll be back.  
I hope you are not mad at me and remember stay out of trouble.**

**-Love Dad**

Hiccup just looked at the note and sighed. This was normal to him, but was annoyed that his father always did this to him without a warning or last minute. He brushed it off and went to grab his stuff. He hurried out his back door and went to the woods.

It's been 30 minutes and Hiccup finally made it to the cove.

"Toothless!" he called. Within seconds Toothless came into view and tackle him to the ground and licked him. "Ok! Ok! You can stop now." He said. Toothless got off him and sat still. "Ok buddy. Guess what?" he asked. The Night Fury looked at him with curiosity. "Did you know you have a unique power than can transform you into any animal that your choice?" Toothless looked at him with a face of curiosity. "Toothless I want you to focus and if this works you can come live with me at my home." He smiled and told Toothless to sit while he took out his iPhone to show him a picture. The picture was of Pitbull and he hold out the image in front of Toothless. "No Toothless I want you to focus at the image and closely." He said. Toothless looked at the image with curiosity and closed his eyes. He replayed the image several times in his head and focused. Hiccup watched in awe that his plan was working. Toothless was transforming! He was surprised thinking it wouldn't work. He watched as Toothless shrunk in size, he also began to grow fur over his scales. His legs becoming thinner along with his head and tail with no glow. When the transformation stops Toothless open his eyes and they remained the same beauty. "Yes!" Hiccup said with joy. Toothless waged his tail and barked happily. Hiccup took out the leash and collar while putting them on Toothless. "Ok buddy you can now come home with me. Don't worry buddy, you can go back when you want to just not in my home, only in the woods at night." He said with a strong look on his face. Toothless nodded and bark in agreement. Even though today there was no flying he didn't mind since now he can be with his best friend/master/brother.

**Next Morning**

Hiccup woke up due to his alarm clock. He opened his eyes and got up. He noticed his phone had a new message and it was from his father. Last night he sent a picture of Toothless in dog form and told him he found him abandon and is going to keep him. He hoped his father would let him.

**Son you can keep the dog as long as you take care of it and NOTHING IS DESTROYED!**

'_No promises.'_ he thought.

**Love you and see you Sunday with your new friend.**

He smiled that his father allowed him to keep Toothless. He went to bathroom and showered. He let the warm water come over his body as he thought about what he was going to do today. Today was Wednesday and he had to go to **The Beat **to help Gobber clean up the mess of Tuesday night since Tuesdays at that place go a bit wild and gain some money. He also had to stay over after school for him and Astrid to practice for their project. Luckily their dance was **Ne-Yo Let Me Love You. **He has done the dance before at the club so all he needed to do was add some twicks to make it look right. Although he didn't see the heart break they still are doing it and Mrs. Swann allowed them. He turned off the water and dried himself. He went to his closet while Toothless was still asleep on the couch in Hiccups room. He grabbed a black fitted shirt that showed the outline of his body and though he had to admit he was toned, but he didn't really pay much attention to it. He also had white skinny jeans and notice that he didn't have his charm on. He went to the edge of his bed, grabbed it and put it on. It was silver pendant of a dragon with black horn… it was his mother and he hate to take it off. He felt that if he didn't have it he wouldn't have felt as connected as his mother. He sighed and grabbed his bag and called Toothless of the couch. He went downstairs and went to the kitchen. He ate some cereal and decided to watch TV. He watched a good 30 minutes and looked at the clock; it was 7:50 am. He sighed, got up and went to the door. Toothless whined and Hiccup looked at him and smiled. "Ok, you can walk with me, but you gotta come straight home ok?" Toothless nodded in agreement and wagged his tail. He went to the back door and unlocked the dog door so Toothless can enter the home. Luckily for him when they bought this home it already had the door. He guessed that the pass owner must have had a dog or something. He and Toothless went out and begun walking to the school. After a few moments of walking hew felt his phone vibrates. It was Astrid and he smiled as the open the text…

_**Hey :D **_

_Hey :P_

_**You on your way?**_

_Ya…_

_**Wanna meet up in front of my house with my brother?**_

_Sure :) _

_**See you in a bit :)**_

They stop texting and he continued on walking with Toothless by his side. He saw Astrid in view just as she was coming out of her home with her brother. Chris saw me and ran to me. He hugged me while Toothless growled. Hiccup shushed him and greeted Chris.

"Hiccup where have you been?" he asked

"Oh you know school and stuff." Hiccup said as he let go of Chris. Chris looked around Hiccup and saw Toothless. "You got a dog?" he asked. "Ya" he said. Chris went up to Toothless and held out his hand for Toothless to sniff it. Toothless sit and sniffed the boy's hand. Licked it and wagged his tail to allow Chris to touch him. While Chris was distracted Astrid punched Hiccup in the arm while he winced in pain. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his arm. "That's for ignoring me." She said plainly. He just rolled his eyes and called Toothless over. "Nice dog." She said as she bent down to pet him. "Thanks, his name is Toothless." "Toothless?" Astrid and he brother said in union. "Why Toothless?" asked Astrid. She thought it was odd due to that it was a Pitbull and they were nowhere near toothless. "I don't know. I thought that it would be cute." He said with a shrug. They got off the topic and began walking to their schools. Chris kept asking a whole bunch of random questions to Hiccup and saying it's surprising that Hiccup isn't famous or something. **(A/N oh poor Chris if only he knew…) **A lot of questions caused Hiccup to laugh, but he kept it to himself. They reached Chris's school and said bye to him. They continued on as they talked about their project and what they've done lately in life.

"So Hiccup how's your father?" Astrid asked.

"He's fine, but right now he's on a business trip and won't be back till Sunday."

"Sunday?!" she exclaimed "Why would he be gone that long without at least taking you."

Hiccup shrugged. "It's been like this since my mother died and because of this he thinks that me being alone will help me become more responsible. I don't see it, but I don't question him."

"But that isn't right; I mean that's a bit harsh for someone our age." She asked

"Not for my father. He has a whole plan set for, but I don't want that. For some reason he wants me to like him in every way, but I can't and I doubt I will." He said.

Astrid just stared at him for a few moments. "Does your father even know you?"

"The truth no, but it doesn't bother me surprisingly." He said plainly.

The school came to view. "Alright Toothless go home boy." Hiccup said to Toothless as he bent down to pet him. Toothless wagged his tail and barks while turning around and ran off. They didn't see Snoutlout and guessed that maybe he was running late or he was trying to avoid the public.

"_**Astrid Hofferson report to the front office at this moment." **_Said the intercom.

"I'll see you later Hiccup." Astrid said as she hugged Hiccup and went off.

Hiccup just stared off as he saw Astrid leave off. He continued his way to his usual spot by the front of the school. He got there and sat down as he took out his sketch book. He began to draw a new design for a logo that Gobber wanted. After a few minutes he heard someone shout his name.

**Hiccups P.O.V**

"Hey Haddock!" someone shouted. I look up and see that it's Ruffnut. Astrids best friend. "What is your deal?" she asked. I looked at her confused as I put the book away. "Ok" I said as I got up. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You know what I mean. Just because you manage to beat your cousin doesn't mean you're some kind of hot shot." She said annoyed. "Ok that is not what I think and for your information I don't care what you have to say so bid you goodbye."

I could tell she wanted to punch me, but I really wasn't going to deal with it today. The bell rung and I went to class.

**And this chapter is done and I know the characters are going a bit OOC, but don't worry they will get back to normal. Oh and by the way if you are wondering why I choose a Pitbull as a dog for Hiccup is because I view how dragons and Pitbulls are misunderstood creatures, but when you get to know them they are really just like big teddy bears until you mess with their loved ones. Ok you know the drill READ AND REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW READERS AND FOLLOWERS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me "I'M BACK!"**

*tomato to the face and wipes it off.*

**Me "I know you guys must hate me right now, but my school is a hell ride right now and I'm so glad that I finally have time to update my stories… I think we all had that half break semester and suddenly BOOM! Test, quiz, homework, projects and anything else teachers use to torture us!"**

**Mai (A future/completely different character for a completely different future story or I might her... I don't know yet.) "Ya right! You lazy bum!"**

**Me "Shut up Mai! You exist because of me and will make you disappear."**

**Mai "Damn You!"**

**Me "I love you too."**

**I and Mai "Enjoy!"**

**Me "Oh… I almost forgot… I don't own HTTYD or any of it characters."**

**Sadly I forget to do this in all my chapters. Anyway ENJOY!**

**Hiccups P.O.V**

'_Is that what she really thinks of me? People these days always think so wrongly of me. What the fuck have I done to them?' _I thought as I went to class. I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff for my classes. I felt my phone vibrate and I saw it was from Gobber. I opened the message.

_**Hiccup, remember get your butt over here after school.**_

_**Later, Gobber**_

I didn't answer back since I was going to be late and what did Alice want to say this time. Barely a few days ago she sent me the video and now more! Come on can't that woman give me a break already! I just really wanted to get my head straight from this entire ordeal. I heard the bell ring and I went to class. Astrid was there and greeted me. While Mrs. Swann came in and told us to get in our positions; she told us to stretch. We were doing the butterfly position which was when we were sitting on the ground with our feet together and we were bending down. We heard the door open and we see Snoutlout coming in with the left side of his face bandaged. He shot me a dirty look as he went to his spot across from me. I could tell that he wanted to punch every fiber out of me. I couldn't help, but smile at the situation. '_Man the rest of my high school life is going to be like hell if this keeps up.'_

Class was a bore today and I wish this day will go faster, but today decided to be an ass to me when lunch came.

"Hey! Useless!" I looked up and notice Snoutlout in front of me with a smirk on his face. '_Ok what the fuck is he going to do?_' I thought annoyed.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"It's because of that I lost my girlfriend and why not repay the favor." He said as he cracked his knuckles. I looked at him as if he just done the stupidest thing ever. _'Oh wait… he did.' _ I thought. "Look Snoutlout it's not my fault that she dumped you." I said in the calmest way I can without punching him as I got up. "And I don't blame her. You treat her as if she was something owned which she isn't." With that I got up and left.

**Later that day at The Beat**

"And you really said that to him?" Gobber said as he picked up the last thrown beer bottle. "Ya and their face were priceless!" I said. "Everyone was like _'Is that the Hiccup we know?'_" "Aw I'm rubbing off on you." Gobber said as he patted me. "Don't say that!" Gobber chuckled lightly. "You know I'm messing with you." "Sure you are." I said sarcastically "And next thing you know I have your braided mustache and blonde hair." "HEY! There is nothing wrong with my mustache and hair." Gobbers stated offend.

I looked at the time and noticed it was late. "Hey, I gotta go, Gobber." I said as I grabbed my book bag and ran out the door. Without noticing, I ran out the door and turned a corner, he ran into someone. That someone was Astrid… '_Shit!_' I thought. "Hiccup, what are you doing out here." She asked. "Uh… I… should ask you the same question." I said trying to get out of this situation. "I was on my way home. I was looking for a job I didn't find any today." She looked at me with curiosity as if something was off. "Now will you answer my question? Where did you come from yourself?" I gulped, but that went unnoticed by her. "Oh I just came from my job; I got to get home before Toothless destroys anything. You know coming as stray and stuff like that you know." I said leaving out where I just came from. "Oh… Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then… Bye!" She said buying it. "Bye…" I said getting up and started running home.

**Time Skip (Saturday)**

The rest of the week went by uneventful for me, Toothless and Astrid… well sort of. Toothless still being a dragon would sometimes breathe out fire, Astrid is pushing me into coming with her on Saturday to see well me… the **Dragon**, but I say that I have to work and Snoutlout has been trying to prank me for the last week. But I being Hiccup tried to keep up with all the chaos without either mine or Toothless secret coming out. So the week went by without "too much" problems and my father was coming home tomorrow.

My life is becoming a living hell! I need to get Toothless under control and Astrid to leave me alone, but that doesn't seem to be helping… Now I have to be extra careful because Gobber to have a fan meeting tonight with no performance and give autographs. I'm so dead… but Gobber smart… right?

**Outside the Beat**

**Normal P.O.V**

"OH MY THOR!" shout everyone as they stood outside the club. They were all so excited to finally meet the **Dragon** and now this was their dream come true. There were even paparazzi outside the club to see if they could even get a glance of the **Dragons** identity. It would be the story of the year if they manage to get a shot or even the full face unmasked of the **Dragons** identity. They hoped that they could see him make a mistake or one fan manage to get his hood off. The doors soon open and out came Gobber in a regular blue jeans and a yellow polo shirt and next to him was Hiccup, but instead of his regular baggy hood, he was wearing a black wig with his Berk hat, a black shirt that had a hood, black long sleeve jean jacket, black pants and blue with black shoes. Everyone was shocked that he wasn't wearing his hood, but the girls were squealing seeing his face. All of the girls found him very attractive with his black hair and green eyes, but Astrid found him familiar as if she had seen him before, the only thing she could point out was his forest green eyes, but was cut off by Gobber talking.

"Hello and welcome to first fan meeting of the **Dragon**. As you all know he…" as he gestured to Hiccup "comes every weekend to give you pleasure of his unique dancing style. Now I want everyone to form a line from the door and wait for your turn. All who are in the media you may come in with us as long as you have your passes." He finished and went inside with Hiccup and media tailing right behind them.

**With Astrid and Ruffnut**

"Astrid can you believe we actually manage to see his face?" Ruffnut asked excited. Astrid not paying attention was in daze. She kept on thinking that she has seen him before or someone she knows. "Astrid… Astrid… Hey Astrid are you alright?" asked a concern Ruffnut. "Oh um ya…" she said as she turned and smile. "Just excided that's all…" Ruffnut gave her a puzzled look, but bought it. "He's HOT!" she exclaimed. "Ya, but I feel like I've seen him before… like at school or something." She said as she continued to think. "I doubt it, because it was true we would have known or recognize him." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't know why you're freaking out, we finally got to see him and you're being paranoid as always." Stating rather annoyed. Astrid stopped knowing that this will get nowhere if this continued. Both decided to stay quiet and wait in line knowing it's going to be a while.

**With Hiccup and Gobber**

"Mr. Dragon how long have you been dancing?" "What about your family?" "Are you single?" "Why let your appearance hidden until now?" "How old are you?"

All these question were being asked by the paparazzi with the annoying flashing light.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" shouted Gobber over the very loud crowd. "The **Dragon** will answer any questions you have as long as you shut up and at least let him talk." The crowd grew quiet as Hiccup went up to the microphone and spoke in somewhat of a deep voice in case someone recognized his voice. "Hello and welcome the first ever meet and greet for me the **Dragon**. Also this was not my idea, in fact I would have never done this, but you can thank my good friend Gobber for doing this without me knowing until a few hours ago." Hiccup said. "Now who has any questions?" Those five words caused everyone to raise their hands and started murmuring again. Hiccup chooses a hand close to the front. She was a young female with thick 70 themed glasses and thick brown hair. "**Dragon**, how long how have been dancing and who inspired you to start dancing?" That question hit hard and fast, but Hiccup managed to keep a straight face. "I've been dancing since I was 5 and…" he said as he grabbed his charm, "a very important person close to home inspired me." After taking deep breathes he asked for another question. After about half an hour of simple question, such as age, favorite things to do, school he's going to which he had to lie and say he was homed schooled; it was time for autographs. There was a long line and Ruffnut, Astrid, and the boys were in line, but since they've been there since the beginning and the guys came around an hour later. Astrid is keeping her distance from Snoutlout, so she doesn't get kicked out and not get her stuff signed. She was close to the door and she was forming a plan to try and follow the **Dragon**/ Hiccup after the signing while Ruffnut trying to convince her that it was pointless and a waste of time.

"So how are you going to follow a famous and stalked dancer? He seems to be prepared about anything and a bunch of people tried already, but manages to escape." Ruffnut exclaimed trying to prove to Astrid that it was pointless to try and follow him. Though Ruffnut wanted to go and follow him as well, but she couldn't. Astrid on the other hand was determined to find out who he really was, because something about him was off as if he was lying. "Ruff, that guy look familiar and I have to find out who he is." She said with determination. Ruffnut sighed in defeat and they went back in silence.

**With the boys**

"What I'm going to do? I need to get Astrid back or else my pitiful cousin is going to win her over." Snoutlout said in frustration. Tuffnut being next to him was slightly annoyed of how much Snoutlout was complaining. "Look man, that's your problem I just want to go home, but no you had to drag me with you so you can stalk Astrid to make sure she isn't with your cousin." Tuffnut said practically shouting. "Well excuse me for not wanting Useless to take my girl." "Dude! She's not your girl anymore! She broke up with you! END OF STORY!" He said with arms crossed. Snoutlout hated when he lost an argument, but he couldn't do anything.

**Inside the Beat**

Hiccup was on his phone, bored and annoyed. He had a number of fangirls trying to kiss him and hug him, some even manage to yank his hair/wig, but luckily it didn't come off and Gobber was there to protect him. There was only an hour left before midnight and he could go home… '_Why? Why Gobber… why must you do this to me?_' he thought. He heard Gobber say "Alright next!" He sighed. When he looked up he felt his heart stop…

**CLIFFY!**

**Sorry my readers I just had too, anyway I meant to update this yesterday, but my internet went down and I had to wait to get it back up… I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Read and review **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**+Chapter 9 is now up and at the end I shall reveal who won or on the story so far. **

**Enjoy**

**~Disclaimer I don't own HTTYD~**

**Author notes at the end.**

**Hiccups P.O.V**

My heart stops when I saw my… him through that door. _'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? HE WASN'T GOING TO BE 'TIL TOMORROW.' _I am so freaking out; I knew if he recognized me, it was over. Gobber never meeting my father doesn't know who he is, but I'm dead. I had to keep my cool or I'll be discovered.

Luckily he wanted to talk to both me and Gobber, so we had to take a break and we went into the office.

My father was the first to speak…

"Well, hello, my name is Stoick and I'm getting straight to the point… I wish to buy this establishment. As you know I run the most important in both entrepreneurship and entertainment. My company wishes to pay at minimum half a million dollars." He finished with a smile. I felt myself panic and worried, for all I know my father could tear this place apart and turn it into a parking lot. "No…" I said both stern and annoyed. My father stared at me surprised… "Lad…" Gobber said. _'What now?' _I thought, but my question was answered when Gobber gave me a look saying '_What? _This time my father stood… "And why not?" he asked annoyed. "This is my home, my place of peace… I can't let you take it…" I could tell my father was annoyed, but he wasn't going to take my dream and my place of freedom, next to Toothless. "Oh is that so young man?" Stoick asked quite annoyed. "Yes…" Hiccup said annoyed as well. The locked eyes for a moment and for a minute he felt as if he was looking into the eyes of someone known, but broke contact when the door slammed open.

Two girls appeared, (**no not fangirls**) Katrina an employee that works as a waitress at the club; has straight waist length brown hair that is in a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a white collar shirt, a black vest with a black skirt mid knee with black flats (standard uniform), fair skin, about 5'4. The other Vivian had brown hair almost black reaching her waist in curls and grayish green eyes with a gold ring around her pupils; she wore a white shirt and ripped jeans and white flats. She was 5'5, two inches shorter than Hiccup and she had a well-toned body, which every female dancer wishes she could have and was tanned, but not too dark or too light.

"Gobber!" said the girls. "Katrina… Vivian… what's going on?" asked Gobber. "Gobber," Katrina began, "the media and fans want to know if…" she stopped for a minute when she saw the heated conversation between the Hooligans "If… **Dragon** is coming out any time soon." Gobber looked at Hiccup who thought for a moment… "5 minutes, top." Both girls nodded and left. Hiccup turned to his father, "I'm sorry, but I must go… thanks for the chat." He said with a smirk.

As soon as Hiccup left through that door, Stoick turned at Gobber, "What in Thor's name is wrong with that boy?" he asked. Gobber eyed him… "Mr. Vast… That boy has been through a lot and that boy started this place and brought it to where it is now… it's all he has left." Stoick looked unsure about that answer. "What about his family?" Gobber continues to eye him, "He lost that too… all he has left is his best friend and his passion for music." Several seconds of silence passed. "Now…" he continued "let me show you the back way, so you're not swarmed by his fans."

**With Hiccup in his P.O.V**

Every fiber of me was furious… what in the world is wrong with my father?! Nothing about him made sense ever since my mother died. I stopped for a moment and ran my hand through the wig; how badly I wanted to rip it off and go up to my father and show him who I am, but I can't. I knew what would happen and the consequences. I took a deep breath and continued walking.

I was back at the signing and I've token probably 20 photos and a large amount of autographs, but I got 30 minutes before I had to leave and I was waiting, but I was waiting on two specific blondes.

Another 10 minutes passed and I was dealing with Heather… I never liked her or her groupies. They were always bringing people down and I know she has a crush on my alter ego side and I had no interest in her. She was wearing a shirt that exposed her cleavage that was not to my liking, super tight jeans and heels.

"Hello cutie…" she said, "will you sign this?" as she picked up her phone case. I smirked… "This is a fan meeting…" I stated rather cocky. Her smile widens a bit and I could tell what she was thinking… flirting… gross and never. As I was signing I notice her writing something on a piece of paper and when I gave her the case, she gave me the piece of paper… it had a phone number. "Call me anytime." She said with a wink and I… just… laughed. She looked at me with curiosity, I settled down and went into chuckles, "Sorry, but you're not type." I said rather calmly as I crumpled up the paper. Her two hoes that were with her were in shock and Heather was furious… I could tell she was never rejected once in her life and I'm glad I put her in her place. She gave me a death glared me and left with a grunt.

**Normal P.O.V**

"THAT ASSHOLE, HOW DARE HE REJECT ME?**" **Heather shouted with her two 'friends' as they were walking out the door. Both girls sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end any time soon with her ranting. Astrid and Ruffnut were next and they saw her fuming; which the found funny. Heather continued ranting until she and her friends were in the car.

"Did that really just happen?" laughed Ruffnut. "I think so." Astrid said with a smirk. She loved that Heather didn't manage to get the fancy of his. They finally were next…

They went through the door and they saw him sitting down talking to Gobber; who just came back from escorting Stoick through the back door. He noticed them coming in and he smiled; he had a crooked smile, a very familiar crooked smile. When they approached both put their stuff on the table and both held out their hands. "Hey… were Ruffnut and Astrid and were both big fans." They said in union. Hiccup smiled again and shook both their hands, but when he touched Astrid hand she felt something familiar about the softness of his hand. "Pleasure to meet you…" he said "kind of glad I've finally found some fans that aren't trying to flirt with me or ripping my hair out." They all laughed at that comment and Hiccup asked a question. "So where do you want me to sign?" Astrid said "Sign mines on the inside cover…" as she pointed at the scrapbook. The scrap book was black and red with graffiti writing saying Dream. That scrapbook had all too when everyone started dancing through years in school; when Hiccup open the book he noticed that the first photo was of him and his mother when he was 9 and next to them was Astrid with her mother. He smiled and slightly snapped into reality as he signed. He wrote…

_Don't ever give up and continue on… don't let no one get in your way :D  
Good Luck and I hope to see you again…_

_Dragon_

With the word dragon he drew some Night Fury wing around it. He was about to give it to her when he said, "Don't open it when I'm not around." Astrid gave him a confused look, but nodded. He signed Ruffnuts book bag which carried her dancing supplies. "By the way, how old are you?" asked Ruffnut. "I'm 15 almost 16." Both stared at him wide eye and jaws dropped.

'_He's fucking 15 and he dances 10 times better than most professionals that are in the mid 20's or early 30's!_' they both thought.

He smiled, "Ya, I've been practicing and training to get my body so flexible and agile, but I'm still a fishbone." "Do you go to any schools nearby?" asked Astrid. "Um, no I'm home school and I like it; I rather be surrounded by few true friends rather than a bunch of fakes." He said with a shrug. "Understandable… Agreed." both girls said with a shrug. They took a few pictures and got to hug him, both girls loved that. One last goodbye were said and the left. Hiccup noticed the time noting that he had 10 minutes left and had to go.

"Gobber… I gotta go." He stated. "Lad… you still got at least 20 people out there, you can't just leave." He begged. "I'm sorry Gobber, but for the past half an hour my father has been calling and texting me, so I need to go now." He said. Gobber sighed… "Understandable, but what are you gonna say about where you've been this whole time." "Well I told Astrid I'm at work, so I'll say the same thing to my father." Gobber just shrugged and sighed…"Come on Lad, I'll lend you a uniform." Hiccup nodded and followed him.

**Outside (Around the same time Gobber and Hiccup are talking.)**

Both girls were outside waiting for Astrid's mother to come and get them since it was too late for them to walk at this time.

"So can you believe he's our age?" asked Ruffnut. "Ya I thought he was older like 20 or something like that."

As they continued talking about that Snoutlout came out with Tuffnut. Fishlegs left early because he thought that this was stupid and any later his mom was going to kill him.

"Astrid!" he shouted. She turned and made a scowl. "We need to talk." "We have nothing to talk about Snoutlout…" she said with disgust. "Yes… yes we do! Your MY girl and I'm the one who decides who dumps who." He said as he tried to grab her, but she got away from his grasp. "Snoutlout… you don't own me and we are through…" with that she thought the conversation would end, but no he had to continue. "Astrid…" he said as he grabbed her shoulder, "this has something to do with Useless doesn't it?" He spat in disgust. "No…" she said with a smirk, "but he treats me better than you ever would and were only friends." The conversation was about to get more heated until Astrid mother came. Astrid gave a glare at Snoutlout and Ruffnut gave one to her brother. After they got in the car and left, minutes Snout and Tuff left… annoyed.

Hiccup happens to walk right out when everything calmed down and no one was there, he was talking on the phone. "Yes dad… Ya… I know, I should have told you…; ya at the club called **The Beat**… Wait you were there…? Wow and I didn't see you… I'll tell you when you get here… No I never actually talked to him or anything like that… Ya… Ya… See you in ten." He hung up the phone. "THOR!" he said loudly.

**10 minutes later as Hiccup got home (his P.O.V)**

I opened the door as I got home and what I saw surprised me. Toothless was at the feet of my father sleeping and my dad was watching T.V.

"Hey dad," I said. "Are you ok?" My father looked at me, "No, the owner and a brat wouldn't allow me to buy the building and I offered them half a million dollars!" I winced when called my ego side "_brat_" I knew if he found out who I am it's not going to end well. "Oh really?" I said, "That must have annoyed you?" "You have no idea." he said as he rubbed his temples. He got up and patted his son on the back, "I can see that your job taught you how to dress." He said rather jokingly. I was pushed forward a bit. I ignored the pain and I whistled for Toothless to come follow me. He obeyed and we went upstairs. As I opened the door I threw my book bag on the floor. I changed out my clothes and put on a black tank top and grey sweats. I jumped onto my bed and slept; hoping that everything will work out… soon.

**Ya…you guys probably want to kill me for not updating for so long. Ok first off I was grounded… why? I punched my sister… in the face. Second I'm helping my friends make cosplays; also I am working on one from Rise of the Guardians, Jack Frost. Plus I had a HUGE writer block… ya. Also I'm working on another story that clicked to me during a movie night with Rise of the Guardian, How to Train your Dragon, Tangled and Brave… The Big Four. Ya you can kill me now if you want, and now I'm off to write the next chapter of Lost Memories. I have a lot of work to do… **

**WISH ME LUCK!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. I'm Sorry

OK so my compadres of Fanfiction, I had some horrible difficult getting updates due to that I had a super huge writer block and my computer crashed on me… ish. You see in my flash drive I had all information/stories for FF and school. So because I never bothered to write ANYTHING down I forgot and it took me some time so I'll try my best to get these chapters up. But another passion of mines return and oddly it was sparred. It's called A Hundred One-Shots that involve Wally West and Dick Grayson from Young Justice… AND YES I FIND THIS SO CUTE TOGETHER!

KAWAIIIII!

*Ahem* Sorry fangirl moment. Anyway a lot of them are typed and just need to be proof read and if you like that couple I ask all you must is read it.

Anyway sorry for the long wait and wish me luck… and don't worry I'll update soon.

~Emiko Sora~


	11. Sorry

**Hello this is announcement and not an update.**

**Sorry.**

**Anyway I am putting this story on hold because I am redoing it. **

**I've noticed a lot of error and the story plot is choppy so because of that I am redoing it. Sorry if this annoys anyone or something, but that's what I'm doing.**

**Again sorry for the news, but it's what I have to do.**


End file.
